Hagrid a envie des autres
by Thetrulyshunin
Summary: Hagrid pète un cable : il a tué Graup dans une folie sexuelle et se tape maintenant tous les enfants en bavant de la semance


Hagrid n'avait pas eu d'érections depuis la mort de Graup. Sa sexualité avait bien peu évolué, à vrai dire. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour s'humaniser, pour devenir le plus proche possible d'une personne civilisée, il ne demeurait excité que par la mort.

La reproduction des géants diffère de celle des humains, dans le sens où elle est un simple renouvellement. L'accouplement ne peut se faire que dans une violence totale, puisque la pulsion de mort et celle de vie ne font qu'un dans le psychisme de ces créatures. Au cours d'un rapport sexuel, la femelle géante doit obligatoirement tuer le mâle pour être fécondée, puis elle dévore généralement sa dépouille afin de faire une réserve de graisses suffisante pour préparer le la venue du nouveau né. Afin de prendre l'avantage, la femelle emploie des techniques sophistiquées - bien différentes, en réalité, de la primitivité que l'on attribue généralement aux géants. Par exemple, elle emploie ses mamelles : étant demeurés au stade de l'enfant, les géants mâles se plaisent à têter à longueur de journées au seins des femelles, qui s'en défendent assez peu. C'est d'ailleurs cette observation qui a fait croire aux premiers chercheurs humains que les femelles géantes étaient totalement soumises à leurs hommes. C'est tout le contraire en réalité : ce lait puissant agit comme une drogue, il appaise et soumet le mâle à celle qui le nourrit. On constate d'ailleurs qu'en périodes de guerre, les géantes se préservent de nourrir les hommes pour les rendre plus violents.

Pendant le rapport sexuel, le géant est généralement pendu aux mamelles de sa partenaire, ce qui a pour effet de l'assomer. Ensuite, les phéromones et les sécrétions de la femelle enivrent l'homme et le soumettent avec un peu plus de force. Enfin, le périné féminin est vecteur de puissance : plus il est actif, plus les muscles de la femelle se bande et plus elle gagne en force.

Cette association entre le sexe et la mort chez les géants, c'est ce à quoi Hagrid n'était jamais parvenu à échapper. Il avait tenté des pratiques humaines, comme la masturbation par exemple, mais il ne parvenait pas à bander. Le simple fait de ne pas être directement confronté à la mort l'empêchait totalement d'être excité. Avec Graup, il s'était énormément amusé : le violant à peu près tous les soirs, il lui infligeait des blessures et en recevait énormément en échange, ce qui stimulait leurs rapports sexuels. Mais ils avaient dépassés les limites, et une accouplement sadomasochiste avait dégénéré : Graup s'était retrouvé étranglé dans la ceinture en cuire gigantesque, tandis que Hagrid, dévoré de plaisir, lui avait porté le coup de grâce en éjaculant. Il s'était ensuite prélassé dans son propre sperme pendant quelques heures avant de quitter les lieux.

Désormais, il était trop tard. Le corps serait bientôt découvert, toute l'affaire révélée et toute sa vie s'effondrerait. Il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être sans Poudlard, et aucune envie de se faire violer toute la journée à Azkaban. Aussi avait-il invité chez lui Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le but de les violer afin de recueillir un maximum de plaisir avant de se donner la mort.

Nu, Hagrid n'en menait pas large : les kilos de graisse s'étaient entassés, faisant de son corps une sorte de gigantesque boule molle et visqueuse. Son sexe, minuscule et malaxable, était aussi ridicule qu'une fraise pendouillante - malgré ses giganstesques couilles, de la taille d'une noix de coco. Ses fesses s'écoulaient littéralement jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses. On ne pouvait pas imaginer spectacle plus répugnant, et encore aurait il fallu parler des poils, de la forêt que recouvrait tout son corps, à partir des sourcis jusqu'au bas des pieds. C'est cette vision fascinante qui frappa Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte de la cabane. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat et Zaccarias Smith les avaient en effet accompagnés. Aucun d'entre eux n'était préparé pour ce qui allait se produire. Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire le moindre gestes, Hagrid s'était précipité sur Hermione, de loin la plus belle du groupe, en hurlant "foutez vous à poil !". En un large geste, il déchira son jean et lui griffa profondément les fesses. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de crier : déjà, une bite gigantesque, de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre, s'étaient enfoncée en elle, perçant littéralement les parois de ses organes reproductifs et remontant à l'intérieur de ses tubes digestifs. Le sexe géant parvint en un instant à son cerveau, et n'y lâcha que l'équivalent d'une goutte de semence, ce qui suffit à tuer la jeune fille. Mais l'instant de son dernier souffle ne fut pas désagréable : la propagation de sperme à l'intérieur de son cerveau provoqua une réaction chimique spécifique qui entraîna une profonde béatitude chez Hermione. Avec un grand sourire, elle sentit sa peau se déchirer, ses seins et son nombril saigner abondamment et ses yeux sortir de ses orbites. Puis elle perdit connaissance à tout jamais.

Hagrid n'était pas en reste cependant. L'éjaculation impossible attendait toujours. La présence de ces enfants autour de lui continuait à l'exciter. En un instant, il se saisit de Ron, le plus proche, et lui enfonça profondément un doigt dans l'anus. Perçant la paroi du jean, le doigt gigantesque remonta en Ron. Curieusement, le jeune roux ressentit également un profond plaisir. Il jetta un regard confiant à Hagrid, qui lui sourit en retour, un sourire profondément paternel, avant de sortir son doigt des fesses de Ron pour fermer sa main et fianelement enfoncer son poing tout entier à l'intérieur. L'anus de Ron éclata en un instant, et la douleur, insurmontable, tua le jeune homme sur le coup.

Neville Londubat avait aimé cette vision. Il arracha précipitamment ses habits et se précipita sur Luna. Celle-ci, violée dans son enfance, n'appréciait pas particulièrement les rapports sexuels et tenta de se défendre. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid s'était jeté sur Harry et l'avait plaqué par terre, le perforant à coup de bite. En quelques instants, le Survivant ne fut plus qu'une bouillie sanglante mêlée à du sperme. Enfin, Hagrid se releva et saisit à pleine main son sexe, pour se branler énergiquement. Allongé sur Luna, Neville ne vit pas venir le geyser de foutre qui lui arracha littéralement la tête. Dans un cri, Luna eu la bouche remplie de substance blanchâtre. Elle chercha à se débattre, mais le sperme envahissait son corps, et elle ne mit que quesques secondes à se noyer.

Toujours nu, plus excité que jamais, Hagrid se précipita hors de se cabane et parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard en cette fin d'après-midi, laissait les traces de son foutre sur tous les tableaux, brisant le crâne des élèves qu'il croisait avec ses poings pleins de merde. Le professeur MacGonagal tenta bien de l'arrêter avec un sortilège impardonable, mais elle fut terrassée d'un coup de bite.

Ce furent finalement Aragorn et Légolas, à poil également et batifolant avec les chouettes dans la volière, qui en virent à bout à coup de flêche; ils se branlèrent sur sa dépouille.


End file.
